


An Unusual Source of Income

by Madresadedraco



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bestiality, F/M, Hand Jobs, Milking, Non-Consensual Bondage, One Shot, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madresadedraco/pseuds/Madresadedraco
Summary: Trader Johann takes all sorts of things in trade, the more exotic the better. Ruffnut has an idea as to what might make her rich, but getting it is an unusual experience, for both her and Toothless. Smut, one-shot.
Relationships: Ruffnut Thorston/Toothless
Kudos: 17





	An Unusual Source of Income

Ruffnut lurks in the deepest part of Berk's wild forests, waiting for her prey. She is stalking a target many have failed to catch in the past, but she is reasonably confident of her imminent success. Everything is arranged, and she knows her prey's habits, the places he walks when he is not in the village, the streams he drinks from.  
Of course, she is not going to kill the one she intends to capture. She likes dragons, they make life interesting, and Hiccup would kill her if she killed Toothless. She just wants to catch him.  
She hopes he is coming soon. Sitting in the crook of a tree a few feet off the ground, covered in leaves and in a dark green cloak, is not all that interesting. It is made worse by the absence of her brother, who is busy having Hiccup look at Barf and Belch.  
There is nothing wrong with the dragon she shares with Tuffnut; she would not be messing around in the forest if there was. But the only thing worse than screwing this up would be getting caught by Hiccup afterward, so Tuffnut is keeping him busy as long as possible. She has promised him half the profit if he does this and does not ask questions later.  
He does not need to know how distracting Hiccup is going to make them rich in a few weeks. He will probably make the connection between Johann visiting and her paying him for his actions today, but from there it will be a mystery, one she does not plan to explain.  
After all, he would mock her for the rest of his life if he knew what she was about to attempt.  
A bird lands in the tree, not five feet away from Ruffnut's head, perching atop a bundle of similarly camouflaged canvas she hung from another branch of the tree. It pecks at the tree, then flies away again.  
She hopes Toothless will walk by soon. This probably will not work, but she wants to get on with it, not wait for failure. Her legs are cramping.  
Time passes, painfully slowly for her. She is used to constantly doing things, fighting her brother, or otherwise causing trouble. Sitting perfectly still is close to torture... But she wants the supplies and fun novelties the money she is plotting to get will bring, so she holds herself steady. Besides, it is a matter of personal pride... And she needs to see if this will actually work. It could be a source of income if she can pull it off regularly.  
A black shadow stalks in front of a bright patch of summer flowers, and Ruffnut holds her breath. Toothless is here, entirely unaware of her presence.  
He is devoid of his saddle and tailfin; Hiccup does not make him wear them in the already hot Summer months. The heat is also why he is walking this way; there is a cold mountain runoff stream at the end of the trail Toothless follows most days.  
The trail Ruffnut is perching over, her hands twitching in anticipation. This will probably fail, she needs to time it perfectly and she can never do anything perfectly-  
Toothless steps under her tree, still oblivious, and she leans forward, letting gravity yank her off of her perch and down toward him. She smacks chest-first into his back, her arms go to his neck, and she jabs the pressure point under his chin before he can do more than rear back in surprise.  
He collapses, and she falls off of him when he hits the ground. His eyes are closed, and his breathing slows.  
Ruffnut picks herself up and immediately swarms back up the tree; she needs her supplies for this next part, and while she has time, she cannot afford to be slow. The pressure point knocks Toothless out for about twenty minutes, and she can reapply it if needed, but she has no such guarantees about how long Tuffnut can stall Hiccup, and she wants to be back in the village in time to establish an alibi in case Toothless wakes up afterward, freaks out, and runs to Hiccup immediately.  
Not that Toothless should know who ambushed him. The first thing she pulls out of her canvas sack is a jar, and the moment she unscrews it a pungent odor assaults her, strong even by her standards. The scent of dragon nip and fish oil blended together is heady, and she certainly cannot smell anything besides it. She dabs some on her hands, then some on the tip of his nose. He stirs in his sleep, and she presses his pressure point again, just to be sure.  
Scent, taken care of. She immediately recaps the bottle, sticking it back in the bag. She will need a lot more of her own, untainted fish oil to remove the smell from herself, and she will have to hide the jar somewhere safe, but that's all for later, the clean-up of a successful operation. She is nowhere near that part yet.  
Next comes a duo of leather belts, one wide and one thinner but still too wide for a normal Viking. She hefts Toothless' head, cinches up the wider one over his eyes, and the thinner one over the middle of his mouth, buckling both tightly. No sight, and no biting if he gets loose.  
A third belt and two large globs of clay are next, and she quickly blocks up his ears and cinches them down. No hearing, no sight, no smell, and no taste though she does not think that one will matter either way.  
He has no way to know who she is, so long as those measures stay in place, and so long as she removes the evidence before he next runs into her. There is no way he figured out who she was in the instant of surprise it took her to knock him out, so she is safe from him coming after her once this is over.  
Not that she things he would kill her, or anything. Probably not even maim. She just does not want to face any sort of consequence from this at all, not even Toothless giving her confused stares for the next few weeks. It is better if he has as little of a clue as Tuffnut does.  
She steps back, gives her work on his head one quick final look, and then starts pulling ropes out of her sack. There are a lot of them, they take up the majority of it, along with a bucket and another thick glass jar, complete with a screw-on lid and a parchment wrapper around it, like she is hiding ale inside.  
The jar and bucket are empty at the moment, and she sets them aside, focusing on the ropes, winches, and pulleys she has assembled for this. She is no genius, not like Hiccup or Fishlegs, but any decent Viking knows ropes and their uses, and she has always liked tying people up for pranks.  
There are trees everywhere, and she does not lack for good anchor points. She quickly throws up triple-reinforced ties around both of his front legs, tying them together and to trees on either side, and winds another rope over his head, pulling it to his chest. Another push at his pressure point ensures that he does not wake up during this, or what follows.  
Next are the wings, which she laboriously binds down with half a dozen strong ropes, from top to bottom of his torso. They are strong, but she knows that dragons have a deceptively hard time pushing outward with their wings, so she does not expect him to break free.  
The easy parts done, she loops a rope around the base of his tail, and each of his hind legs, and winds all three together. That combined rope is tossed over the crook of the tree she was lurking in, and then...  
Ruffnut pants, shoves, and hauls with all of her strength, but progress is slow here, and it takes her time to haul Toothless' hindquarters up into the air. He slumps bonelessly on the ground, only his back half lifted at all, but it takes all of her strength to get his hips up to her waist in height.  
She pauses for a few seconds to catch her breath after securing the ropes, then finishes up his bindings by tying each of his back legs to a tree, pulling them out to the sides.  
Toothless is still unconscious, Ruffnut is sweating, and the setup is done. She circles her work, smiling gleefully, amazed that she has made it this far. Her plan might actually pan out, though she does not think she is going to repeat it for a while, even if it works. It was a lot of work to get Toothless like this, and she still does not know whether she was doing it all for nothing or not.  
But at least she can test the most important part, now. She circles back around to his rear and eyes his behind.  
His tail is pulled almost straight up, and his legs to the side, revealing his crotch. His asshole, a tiny pink star, is partially hidden behind the rope around the base of his tail, and his reptilian slit is clearly visible if she crouches and looks up under him in the obvious place.  
It is the latter that she is here for, and she is mindful of the time, or more her lack of it, so she sets right to work. The bucket goes under his crotch, the jar off to the side, and her hands to the slit.  
"Like milking a cow," she murmurs to herself, sliding a finger up into the warm interior. She does not know exactly how this is going to work, but she does know that Johann was selling Terrible Terror spunk in jars last time he was at Berk, and that Terrors are the most common of dragons. The Terror spunk was expensive-  
She finds a soft, fleshy rod that is not secured to the rest of the warm slit, and gently pulls it down, out into the open. If Terror cum is expensive, verified Night Fury cum will be all but priceless, and Berk is the only place in the archipelago Johann will be able to get it. He will be discrete about his sources if she asks, she is not worried about getting caught selling it, it is just that she is still not sure whether the procurement process will work. She is improvising here, where before she planned. It all depends on whether she can manage this.  
Toothless' cock is small and soft outside his slit, too. It is only a few inches long, no thicker than two of her fingers together, and wrinkly. A lot like a cow teat, in some ways.  
Ruffnut grips the cock and pulls gently, rolling her fingers. Nothing happens.  
She laughs at herself and begins rubbing it instead, running her fingers all across the soft length. Of course, it will not be that easy, she knows enough about sex to know she has to actually make him cum, not just try and pull it out of him. Her more insistent movements get little more of a reaction than the first pull, but she keeps at it, and his cock begins to grow, expanding in her hands-  
Toothless' hips jerk, and a muffled groan comes from his head. He is awake.  
Ruffnut grins, glad he is not thrashing, and continues to stroke his growing cock. She would never hear the end of it from Tuffnut if he knew she was doing this, and she does not want that kind of reputation, so it is good that everything is going to plan. The only one who will ever know she jerked off Toothless is herself, and all Toothless will know is that some unknown person ambushed him, tied him up, and gave him a handjob.  
His cock is growing rapidly now, expanding down and out, and she has to put some pressure on to keep it aiming straight down instead of out and forward. What were wrinkles are now bulging red flesh, forming into a ridged, tapered instrument of pleasure, twitching in her hands. She let her fingers trace the ridges, paying special attention to keeping a downward stroking motion constant throughout her ministrations.  
Then a bulge emerged from his slit, a duo of large orbs covered in black skin, and she grins. A more cruel Viking would just cut those off and take what was inside, Toothless was never going to need them at the rate they were finding Night Furies, but she preferred her way. Milking the cow, or in this case the pent-up dragon with no fuck buddies by the look of his balls, was better for her and better for him.  
Indeed, he was enjoying her attention, not even trying to wriggle or pull out of his many bonds. His hips hung limply, only occasionally trying and failing to thrust, and a drop of precum dripped from his cock, landing in the bucket with a plink. His length is now the size and width of her arm but with far more interesting contours, throbbing and pushing against her hands, one of which she keeps on the front of his cock at all times, holding it straight down.  
Ruffnut's arms have barely begun to grow tired when a shot of spunk pulses out of his cock. It is a fair amount, enough to coat the bottom of the bucket, and promises much more to come.  
"Let it all out," she commands, knowing he cannot hear her. All he can sense are her hands on his cock, and judging by his needy groans, he does not care who she is so long as she keeps at it. His body jerks rhythmically now, and she guesses that were he inside a fellow dragon, he would be pounding hard and fast.  
An idea occurs to her, and she lets go of his cock for a moment. It whips upright, going from vertical to horizontal against his stomach in a heartbeat, and more precum jets out to hit his stomach and the trees in front of him.  
A spare rope is easily retrieved from her sack, and she carefully winds it around the middle of his cock. A moment later, she is able to pull his cock down with the rope, tie it to a tree, and return to her work with both hands free.  
One hand goes down to stroke his tip, and the other goes to his balls. She begins gently kneading them, squeezing at the same time as she strokes the throbbing veins on his cock tip that elicit the best reactions. She soon has a rhythm going, and with every squeeze a little stream of spunk shoots into the bucket.  
Toothless' reaction to being milked in earnest is a mixed one; he moans in what sounds to her like discomfort, but his cock throbs more than ever. He tests his bonds, but they are tight and do not give, and soon he is hanging limply again.  
Ruffnut is satisfied with the amount of spunk in the bucket now, and still mindful of how uncertain she is of how long she has, but she does not want to be done yet. She likes the power of jerking off a totally helpless dragon, and knows that every squeeze of his balls and new stream of cum is more profit for her.  
As she deliberates, she continues to regularly squeeze and stroke, and with every squeeze his tight balls get a little less so. He moans, and she smiles.  
"This is the best you've gotten in years," she guesses smugly. "Maybe ever." She thinks it would be hilarious if this is Toothless' first time having sex of any sort. He certainly acts like it is.  
Still, she needs to end it sooner or later. She decides to try and give him a grand finale, and spits on her hands, leaving his throbbing cock alone for the time it takes to make her hands good and wet.  
Then she takes his balls and shaft, strokes hard and fast, and begins a slow, steady squeeze on his balls, harder than before.  
Toothless whines at the new feeling, throbbing mightily, and a much larger pulse of cum shoots into the bucket, quickly followed by another and another, bigger than before. His body jerks in the bonds, and then falls limp once more, right as his whine increases in pitch and the stream of cum stops.  
Ruffnut can read the writing on the wall, and lets go of his balls. She strokes his weakly throbbing cock head a few more times, then takes the rope off. His cock hangs limply, a red rope burn around the middle, and slightly smaller balls dangling at the top.  
Her bucket is more than half full, and she moves it off to the side with glee. The escapade is not done, not even close, but the hard part is over, and more profitable than she imagined. All that is left is the cleanup and the getaway.  
She steps over to Toothless' side and presses his pressure point once more. His body does not fall any limper than it is already, but she is pretty sure it worked. Releasing him from the ropes that bind him is a work of moments, and soon his limp bulk is lying on its side on the ground, his cock shrinking back into his slit even as she works.  
She removes his blindfold, ear plugs, and muzzle last of all, and sighs in relief as she sees his closed eyes, having half expected them to be open and furious when she took the blindfold off.   
All of her supplies go into her canvas sack, and she scoops a full jar of white cum up out of the bucket, wipes it off, and throws that in too. The bucket, however, is still more than a quarter full, and it seems a shame to waste it.  
She decides to take the bucket with her and bury it in a dragon nip patch elsewhere in the forest, to be retrieved later. Her supplies are of course coming with her back to the village, where she will take a detour past Snotlout's hut, dump the jar of scent-blocking aroma, and stick her hands in one of the patties his family yak leaves in the back yard. Past that, it will be a smooth escape, one of the many underground tunnels across Berk letting her get to her hut unseen, where she can drop off her supplies.  
Toothless lays in the clearing, exhausted and entirely unmarked. If one did not know what had happened to him here, one would assume nothing had happened at all.  
Ruffnut knows better, and she smiles smugly. Toothless will never know it was her who jerked him off, who squeezed his balls and milked him for profit. If he can even follow her trail at all, he will lose it in the dragon nip field.  
She wonders what will go through his head upon waking, then shrugs it off. He got to get off, and she got the result. That is all there is to it. He should be grateful, she certainly would not jerk just any dragon off. She would not even jerk Snotlout off if he asked nicely.  
Though she does like the idea of tying Snotlout up and squeezing his balls until he whines... She smiles and hoists her satchel, leaving Toothless to his nap. "See you some other time," she whispers as she leaves. She is definitely doing this again next time Trader Johann is due to stop by Berk.


End file.
